The present invention relates to a beverage container, and more particularly but not necessarily exclusively to a drinking vessel, for preventing or inhibiting moisture collection on a lower surface of the container. More particularly but not necessarily exclusively, the beverage container is a glass or tumbler having a releasable liquid collection device for collecting drips or moisture which forms on an outer surface thereof.
When using a tumbler, glass or other generally straight- or round-sided beverage container, because the rim is generally rounded so as not to provide a sharp surface on which the drinker can cut their mouth, drips are readily formed on the external surface of the vessel. The external surfaces of such beverage containers are smooth, being typically constructed from glass, and the drips rapidly run down the sides to collect on a lower surface or base of the vessel.
Even if the drinker is careful in avoiding spillage, if the beverage being consumed is cool enough, for instance, if it contains ice, then condensation can form on the external surface of the beverage container. This condensation can readily accumulate into drips, running down the external surfaces of the beverage container.
The majority of furniture items are not liquid-resistant; therefore, if the beverage container is put onto such a piece of furniture, the accumulated liquid may cause watermarking or other damaging stains to the furniture's surface. This can cause irreversible damage to the furniture, in addition to leaving obvious and unsightly markings.
Presently, coasters are used to combat this problem, being intermediate, liquid-resistant items which can be interposed between the beverage container and the furniture. However, there are several disadvantages to coasters. For instance, they are easily forgotten, meaning that the beverage container may be put onto the furniture regardless of the presence of a coaster. Additionally, the level of a coaster will be slightly above that of the underlying surface, meaning that the beverage container can be more easily knocked over, if, for instance, the beverage container were not located centrally onto the coaster. Furthermore, accumulated condensate on a base of the vessel can cause a coaster to adhere, being unintentionally picked up with the beverage container and consequently dropping off at an inopportune moment.